Just Like Heaven
by Dark Kaiser
Summary: When Harry rents out an appartment, the last thing he expects is a bossy blond insisting its his. Even stranger is when he vanishes in front of Harry, who determines the blond is dead. Said blond disagrees.It's the film but with HP characters.HPxDM, HGxR


**Just Like Heaven **

**Cast**

**Elizabeth** – Draco

**David** – Harry

**Abby - **Hermione

**Abby's Husband **– Ron

**Dr Walsh** – Madame Pomffrey

**Jack, ****David's Friend **– Seamus

**Psychic****Daryll**– OC If you think of anyone you'd like in this roll, do review or PM me. I thought of Luna or Trelawny but they didn't seem to do him justice to me but if you think that they or someone else do, please let me know.

**Laura**– Cho Chang

**Katrina**– Lavenda

**Fran**– Pansy Parkinson

**Zoe – **George

**Lily – **Fred

**Brett **– Tom Riddle

So that's who's going to be playing each character.

Quite obviously if you've got many brains at all, this is going to be completely and totally AU. The characters are slightly OOC, and I'm sorry for that.

I will take this time to warn you about things in this fic: There will be a small amount of language in this, as well as that, there will also be: **SLASH/ GAYNESS/ BOY'S LOVE/ YAOI/ SHONEN- AI**, whatever you prefer to call it, it's in this fanfiction story, boldly printed to get your attention. Please don't say I didn't warn you and don't flame me with something stupid or tell me how disgusting I am. If you don't like to read the above- mentioned type of romance, then press the back button now and stop reading.

At the moment I have this planned out as being fourteen chapters long, but who knows maybe there'll be less, maybe there'll be more. We'll see how we go. This is just basically the film Just like heaven but with the Harry Potter cast. I know it's not very original but I was bored, so here we go.

BTW, just for the record, I don't know ANYTHING medical wise, so whatever you see here was copied from the film. I know NOTHING!! That's why this chapter is practically copied word for word, as I would have no idea about any of the stuff she's going on about, therefore I can't really replace it with anything. Any extra details are completely made up, so I apologise if I'm not accurate.

Disclaimer: This will apply to the whole story as I'm too lazy to write it again, or will simply forget. I don't own the HP characters in this. I also don't own the plot. OMG! That means I don't own anything at all!! sniff don' mind me. Enjoy this while I go off and cry sniff... WAAAHHH!! T T

* * *

Just Like Heaven 

The Prologue

Mist drifted across the sky in a dreamy, peaceful manner. Far below the foggy atmosphere: A Garden. Beautiful flowers ran around the large open area in wondrous spiralling patterns. Dazzling Pinks, Pure Whites and Earthly greens, complimented each other for a scene of majestic beauty. The garden was very large, stretching for a ways. Slabs of stone in varying shades of grey and white lay between the rows of flowers as a cobblestone pathway. Around the edge of the central flowering pattern, lay neatly cut emerald green lawn. It was neatly cut into shape, with no blade too long or short, well kept to the further corners and hidey holes. A variety of trees and flowering plants had been plotted spread out across the grass, adding more colour and beauty to what would have been a very wide empty space with seemingly endless room. Also on the lawn, trickled a small pond, surrounded by grey, naturally-shaped boulders. The sun was low in the sky, painting the world above soft pinks and purples and ambers in the early evening.

In the middle of all that beauty, a figure sat. In the very centre of the spiralled pattern of flowers, the man was resting on a small plastic chair, as orange as the burning orb above. A soft smile graced his lips, his face with the picture of peace and tranquillity, as he merely relaxed, eyes closed, enjoying the heavenly feeling.

The sunlight shone on the man's pure white- blond hair, so it glowed silver, his pale tone gaining a rare golden glow. His clothes were casual and light, all neutral colours suiting the mood of the garden. He loved this place, felt like he never wanted to leave. If only he could stay forever. The soft Melody drifting in the background was-

"Draco"

Draco jolted upright instantly, at the shaking of the hand on his arm. He blinked his eyes tiredly, rubbing his hands over his face, grasping awareness as he let his eyes come into focus. Looking down at himself, he realised that no, he wasn't in a garden; he was seated in one of those hard plastic chairs you found in the staff room. He was dressed in his sterile work uniform, stethoscope hanging around his neck. He sighed and sat up in his chair, looking up at the nurse who awoke him.

"How long was I out?" He asked

"Um... about six minutes." Was the reply

"Thanks" He mumbled, god he was so tired. The first thing on his mind right now was the coffee machine, lord knows, he needed the fix. "Ok, I'll be right there." As he spoke, he was moving towards the machine, barely hearing the replied affirmation or the greeting of "Hi Pansy!"

Said woman entered the room, as he was filling his cup. "Hey," Pansy greeted, "What are you still doing here?"

At this point, Draco turned round to smile tiredly at her. Pansy noticed the red – rimmed eyes and slightly glassy look to him. "How long have you been on?" She asked frowning.

Draco looked up at the clock calculatingly, "Uh... Twenty–Three"

Pansy looked at him reprovingly "Twenty-three! It's time to, Draco." Draco looked at her and sighed again

"I could, but that's not going to get me an attending slot." He replied before walking out with the filled, paper cup.

* * *

A while later, the blond was walking down the hospital hallway, several folders in his arms. He was discussing some of the patients with a nurse. 

"Bullstrode? She needs to know how to redress her sutres but then she can be discharged." He moved onto the next patient. "No no no no." He shook his head, "Longbottom needs an EKG. I don't like these swollen ankles."

"Alright." The nurse, Padma Patil took the folders from her hands and walked away to deal with the patients, Draco thanking her.

As he walked passed a surgery room, a man stepped out and stopped her. The brunette, Tom Riddle, was slimy looking and not his favourite person. He wasn't that bad looking, really but the smug expression and air of self-superiority detracted from the whole look – not to mention the scowling and ever- greasy hair. They were both going for the attending slot and weren't exactly the best of friends.

"Oh, hey. I took care of trauma two while you were sleeping." He gave Draco a malicious smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

Draco frowned, "I wasn't sleeping, I was-"But it was obvious Tom didn't care as he interrupted him, walking away with a smug, "You're Welcome."

Draco rolled his eyes at Tom's behaviour, even as another folder was pressed into his arms. "You're on in five and eight." The man spoke quickly before walking on by. Working in a hospital was so busy. And he just knew it would only get worse later.

He flicked through the folder as he turned into the room holding the patient he was supposed to check over. People rushed around him busy bustling around and working.

Entering the room he called "Fleur." He then looked up, noticing that the girl was nowhere around, called out "Anyone seen Fleur?"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm 'ere!" Fleur came rushing through the door, tying her long blond hair and shouting in her French Accent. Draco stopped at the right bed and smiled down at the patient – An eighty-three year old man. He was really frail looking with a LONG white beard and twinkling sky-blue eyes. He also wore half-moon spectacles but he didn't have them at the moment. He'd just come out of surgery, meaning he had lots of wires and tubes attached to him, like the one running through his nose.

"Hi, Mr Dumbledore. I'm Dr Malfoy." He turned to Fleur now, "We need a CBC, lytes and a UA."

"Ok" she replied

"Anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable today?" He asked the man. The poor guy looked rather drugged up at the moment.

Suddenly the man was sitting up, eyes wide and made his request, "Marry me?" he asked

Apparently his eye sight wasn't too great without his glasses either. He had been told before that he looked rather more feminine than manly but he'd never been mistaken for a woman. He laughed "Wow." And the man was grasping his hand. "I have my own bus pass." He confessed

Draco straightened his face into mock-serious. "Oh, Well, then how can I refuse. Let me just call my sister and see if I can borrow her dress. You sit tight." He walked away thinking about the fact that he was an only child. His last living relative was his cousin, Hermione.

"Keep an eye on my fiancé, and let's decrease his morphine drip." He instructed Fleur. They both agreed on the last one, looking back with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Since his earlier nap, things at the hospital had gotten a whole lot busier. 

Several espressos later found him clicking a bone back in place for a man who'd just been in a car accident. It was an middle aged black-American man with an ample girth. He'd involved in a car accident where some stupid Teenager had been joyriding with mates. The idiot ran a red light and crashed straight into two other cars, causing serious injury. This man, one of the victims had only recently come out of surgery and needed the bone to be set.

* * *

Sometime later he was stitching up a small stab wound. The guy was in his early twenties, Asian and good looking if you were into that sort of thing. The guy was kept trying to touch his ass while he was coving the wound. Needless to say, the blond was just a little pissed.

* * *

Sometime after that he was rushing a man to surgery with a serious head injury. The drunken red-head had been involved in a pub brawl and had a glass bear bottle smashed into his temple. He shouted at nearby personnel to clear bed, while supporting the man along with a fellow doctor and holding a pad to the injury.

* * *

Next he was doing work behind the desk. He was so busy and had so many things to finish. Typing on two keyboards at the same time, he hoped he could get it all done in time. Outwardly however, he looked calm as ever.

* * *

A while later Tom Riddle found himself being attacked by a drugged up punker, when he tried to stop him from licking the window to one of the wards. The crazy guy was the typical street punk, with badly died blond hair and tattoos. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days, growing stubble. He turned around and started strangling the doctor, throwing off any attempts to drag him off. 

Draco immediately and calmly picked up a syringe and injected the guy with a sedative. Although later he half wished he'd pretended not to notice and just left the ass there by himself. He hadn't appreciated it at all and tried to play it off that he still had complete control of the situation whilst being chocked and HADN'T required assistance from someone like him. Draco walked off, not listening to the rest of his speech.

* * *

Later he then had to stitch up a woman's stomach wound. This one was another stab wound, she'd been assaulted by hooded gangsters.

* * *

Countless espressos later – He only hoped he didn't overdose on caffeine.

* * *

The next half - hour or so consisted of performing a couple of regular check – ups on a variety of people.

* * *

He performed a surgery, making surgical incisions on a teenager boy's rib.

* * *

Draco then blew up his glove like a balloon and drew on a smiley face for a young girl in a wheel chair. She was about seven years old and it brought a smile to the child's face. This was the best part of Draco's job, he thought.

* * *

Feeling hungry, he snacked from a friend's dinner. He didn't have the time to actually stop and eat himself, so he ended up having about half a bowl of salad, and MANY, MANY, MANY coffees. God he was getting so sick of the taste.

* * *

Delivering the bad news to people was the worst part of the job but it was what he did all day: 

"You have a UTI that's progressing to an infection..."

"... Viral pneumonia."

"...Diabetic coma..."

" Una problema con sus rinones" Even in other languages.

* * *

And he consumed even more caffeine. Getting bored of the bland staff-room brand he took a short tri to the cafe in an attempt to re-awaken his taste buds. 

"I'll have a Venti, triple-shot, sugar-free, vanilla, non-fat cappuccino." He placed his order quickly, totally confusing the minimum- wage teenager behind the counter.

And after that, resigned himself to even more, bland staff room espressos.

* * *

Soon after he had another encounter with his 'fiancé' 

"Ooh! Doctor." The man exclaimed.

"Mr Dumbledore?" Draco wondered what he was doing walking around, he was supposed to be getting bed-rest.

"Will you marry me?" Mr Dumbledore questioned again, looking both hopeful and clueless once more.

Draco spotted the man's bare-behind as he walked around half naked. "Of course, I will. But first we need to find you a robe. Fleur?" He called

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm 'ere."

* * *

Entering the restrooms he spotted Pansy applying her beauty products in the mirror.**1**

"Going full Kabuki tonight, Pansy?" Draco teased as he moved over to the sinks.

"I found the dark circles were scaring the patients away." Pansy sighed dramatically.

"And she's also got a hot date tonight." Dr Blaise Zabini teased. Draco gasped theatrically and turned to Pansy, jaw dropped in surprise.

"Oh, stop!" Pansy exclaimed, "I'm going out to dinner with my ex and his mother. He still hasn't told her we're divorced yet, and I don't wannabe the one to kill a seventy - five year old woman." She explained.

"Well I'll trade nights with you." Blaise sighed, "I've got to go home and sew six blast-ended skrewt costumes with Velcro legs for Katie's dance class. Angelina can't sew to save her life. She's too busy playing women's rugby anyway." They all groaned at Blaise's misfortune.

"I don't know how you guys do it." Katie Bell said "Oliver's totally pushing me for kids. I don't even have time to shave anymore."

"Stop shaving and he'll leave you alone." Blaise laughed, Pansy also giggling

"Really?" Katie patted Draco on the shoulder, "Draco, you're so lucky that all you have to worry about is work."

The others all hummed in agreement, walking through the exit to carry on with work.

Draco nodded his head distractedly, keeping his head down until they were gone. After they left he looked long and hard into the mirror, a strange look on his face.

He jumped as, "Dr Malfoy, are you in there?" Slashed through the silence.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." He shouted in reply.

Once he left the toilet, a doctor held up an X-ray into the light. "Ankle in bed two." He said

Draco observed the X-ray for a second before nodding and replying, "Yeah, ok, There's no fracture. Just wrap it up and send her home. Thanks."

Walking away, his mobile phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID as it flashed: _Hermione Home._ He smiled as he answered, his grin growing bigger at the familiar, accusing voice.

"Are you really coming?" Was the first thing spoken, no 'how are you?' or even a 'hello'.

"Of course I'm still coming." He replied.

Miles away, Hermione Weasley was rushing around madly in the kitchen, trying to cook and clean and organise at the same time. Her twin children, Fred and George were playing in the living room while her husband Ron was being forcefully made to chop vegetables.

"Have you even met him? Is he there?" Draco asked.

Ever since he'd come out to his only living family that he was gay, Hermione had spent and excessive amount of time trying to set him up with gay friends of hers.

"I, um, haven't actually met him in person." The brunette admitted

Draco sighed, not again, "Ok, Hermione, I'm not going to let you set me up with a complete stranger."

"Oh, He's a friend of an old friend." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, as if that made everything alright. "I hear he's really nice."

"What does that mean, fat with a good sense of humour?" Draco retorted sarcastically. "Not again, 'Mione"

Hermione shot her kids a glare as she barely managed to deflect the baseball they were playing with, with her wooden spoon. "Look, it wasn't that easy to get this guy to come. It's not like really do this kind of thing regularly either." She snapped

"Do you boy's have o do that in here," She yelled, watching as they nearly broke a vase. "Do we not have plenty of other rooms in the house? Come on, help Mummy out here."

Taking a pasta dish out of the oven, Hermione turned her attention back to the man waiting on the other end of the phone. "I'm in the seventh circle of hell here, you'd better show up."

I'm going to be there." Draco reassured, "I'm just really busy at the moment."

"Oh, you know what, don't. You don't even know the meaning of the word 'busy'. I'm doing you this huge favour, you know. Beggars can't be choosers."

Draco sighed again, "Hermione, I'm completely capable of meeting men on my own." Draco jumped as he walked past the drugged punk from before, who was now strapped down. He was flailing madly and almost head butted him.

"I know dear, I'd just like you to meet one who's not bleeding." Hermione commented, wryly, sipping her drink of white wine.

"I'll have you know, I've already had three marriage proposals today." At that minute he passed Mr Dumbledore –now in a robe- and Fleur.

"Marry me?" The man begged.

"Yes, Mr Dumbledore, of course." Draco smiled, and said to Hermione, "Make that three."

Draco walked away, leaving Fleur to deal with the bright eyed man. "Ok, so I'll see you at seven."

"It is seven" Hermione responded.

"Thirty, seven thirty." Draco replied glancing at his watch. "What are you making?"

"Lasagne," Was the reply "Mum's recipe, No carbohydrate comments."

Draco laughed, "Please. I'm going on a day and a half of cafeteria salad. Anything will do."

Hermione gasped, outraged as she was cutting the lasagne. "WHO PUT SPONGEBOB IN THE PASTA" She screamed. The boys screamed in fear and ran from the room. "I've got to go." Hermione replied to Draco, who could have sworn he heard muttered cursing about damn redheads and how they were ALL going to die.

He shrugged and hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile Tom was talking to Serverus Snape. They were completely oblivious when Draco caught up to them, listening in to the end of their conversation. 

"So what are you going to do if you don't get it?" Snape asked

"The only other option is Hogsmede." Riddle replied.

"Would you consider taking it?" Snape questioned

Riddle looked at him and laughed, "Hmm, Hogsmede? Or Hogwarts? Old people and melanomas Vs great sushi and desperate women."

Snape reassured him, "Don't worry, you'll get the job. Madame Pomffrey always liked you."

Speaking of, Draco could see Madame Pomffrey further up the hall.

Suddenly, a nurse rushed towards her, seemingly out of nowhere. "Madame Pomffrey! Gunshot victim, internal haemorrhaging."

Madame Pomffrey turned to Draco and Tom, who were by now, mere feet away and asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Twelve hours." Tom answered immediately, meaning that Draco was now being faced with the eyes close scrutiny. Draco considered telling Madame Pomffrey the truth for a second, before he finally settled for, "A few more." Madame Pomffrey eyed them for a few more seconds before deciding. "All right, Tom."

Tom smiled, "I'll scrub up." He replied before walking off.

Draco nodded at the decision, trying to keep the disappointed look from his face. She'd chosen Tom over him. He turned and started walking away, his head busting with thoughts, when a voice called him back.

"Draco." Hearing Madame Pomffrey called his name, Draco paused and half- turned, walking back to face the plump, elderly woman.

"Yes, Ma'me?"

"I was going to tell you tomorrow, to tell you that I've reached my decision" She began, "I want you to stay on as an attending physician."

Draco's face lit up in a wide grin, and he rushed forwards to envelope the kindly lady in a hug, "Really? Oh, thank you. Thank you so much, Madame Pomffrey."

"You've earned it." Madame Pomffrey smiled, "And unlike some people, you spend more time concerned about the welfare of the patients, than kissing my ass. It's risky, but I like it."

Draco smiled and replied excitedly, "Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. There's just so much I want to do around here. I can't wait to get started." He made to leave again, this time feeling much more light-hearted, as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Once again, his boss' voice stopped him.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

Madame Pomffrey looked at him sternly, "The only thing I want you to do, right this very moment is to go home."

Draco was taken aback for a moment, before his gaze shifted into confusion. He began protesting, before his boss cut him off again, with a command to go, followed shortly by, "You've been here twenty- six hours.

Now Draco was really surprised, how in the hell had she known that.

The only reply he received was a playful smirk and a comment of, "I know all."

Draco smiled, nodding in agreement. With a last look, Draco watched as Madame Pomffrey walked away. For a minute he felt dizzy, it had just sunk in, he wasn't sure which way to go or what to do, he just couldn't believe his last conversation. Finally he walked away, still coming down from his high.

* * *

Finally at eight- Forty, Draco was changed and ready to leave the building. Entering the elevator, he was held up yet again by a fellow doctor, calling his name and stopping the elevator doors. 

"Yeah? Is there a problem?" He asked

"I have a, um, bowel obstruction in six. At least, I think that's what it is. I was wondering if you could just take a look?"

Draco thought for a second. He was already late as it was and Hermione would kill him when he got there anyway. An extra few minutes wouldn't kill him, would it."

"Um, yeah of course." He replied.

* * *

At ten past eight, Draco was striding through the car park thinking about the serious bollocking he was going to get when he finally arrived at his cousin's house. 

Thunder and lightning roared nearby and he found himself praying that he didn't get caught in the rain.

He looked up, hearing a car alarm beep, signalling it unlocked, he saw Tom Riddle's frowning face glaring at him as he unlocked his own.

"Tom." He nodded in greeting.

"Congratulations." He replied bitterly.

Draco now reached his car, parked right next to Tom's "Thanks. I didn't know that Pomffrey was going to-"

Tom interrupted, replying, "I have a job offer in Hogwarts. Life is good."

"That's great. That's great." Draco knew that if the positions were swapped, Tom would be subtly boasting right now, but he wasn't the type of person who would do that. He used to be, back in his teens but he'd changed so much and grown up since then.

Tom nodded, but Draco could see from the look on his face that he didn't mean it. "Yeah, it's fine."

Draco turned around and slid into his own car.

* * *

Five minutes later, driving with the windscreen wipers flashing across the windscreen furiously, he grabbed his phone and decided to call Hermione. 

"Hey, Hermione, It's me." He greeted

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I'm running late. I'm on my way." He prayed that she wouldn't blow up too badly.

"It's alright, don't worry. Your date's late too." was the reply.

"Oh, ok. Hey, I have some good news!" He grinned into the phone

"What is it?" The brunette asked

"I got the attending position. I'm staying in Hogsmede." He knew she'd love that he was staying in town. Sure enough, next second, there was a squeal.

"Whoo! Oh, That's great! Get over here! We're breaking open champagne."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He grinned

"Okay, see you, then." Hermione replied, then hung up.

Draco lent down to turn on the radio. He suddenly heard a screech and looked up. His eyes widened both horrified as well as terrified.

A truck was in the wrong lane and barrelling straight towards him.

The last thing he saw was a green logo and a bright light before everything went black.

* * *

End of Chapter 

**1**Obviously Draco wouldn't be aloud in the women's toilets, so imagine this. Have you ever seen the toilets where the main bit is mixed but in it you have three women's toilet, three men's and three disabled. The pictures are on the door of who's toilet it is. I've seen them in certain restaurants and things like that, so that's what the hospital layout is.

I hope you enjoyed that, please review, whether it be good or bad.

I know it's a lot to ask of you but I'd pretty please like to have 10 reviews before I update again OO Whichever of you takes me to the double digits gets the next chapter dedicated to you!! I hope to get the next chapter finished and put up by the end of this month, but I'm not making any promises.

Also, now for a bit of shameless advertising. I have an idea, but I have no idea if anyone would be interested. The idea is:

The year is 7932 and instead of people and technology advancing and growing, it has regressed. People live in huts and have no idea about science or machinery, although many aspects of medicine have been recorded through time. One thing has changed however; the cause of this regression is a genetic mutation. Every being now has two forms, human and animal. They have separated into tribes of different species and for a while peace reins. But not for long. Eventually rivalries come to a critical point and war is on the horizon. At the same time, a teenage boy is found with no memory and a rare ability, seen only once before, the last time the world was on the brink of war. Can he live up to the legend? Or will he be destroyed protecting all that his tribe stands for? And what of the forbidden love that no one could have foreseen? A victim of fate? Maybe. A world's only hope? Definitely.

Well? Do you think you'd be interested? Should I write it? Or ditch the idea?

Ok, well thanks for reading!

Sayonara


End file.
